


Little Pilot Academia: The Background Files

by VathySkotadi



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VathySkotadi/pseuds/VathySkotadi
Summary: How did Luna Nova students react to Akko's growth as a pilot? In this side story, we get to see some of them in many ways and the various reactions they had to each of the races. Of course, this fanfic will make no sense to you if you haven't read Little Pilot Academia! (https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622342)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Little Pilot Academia: The Background Files

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsisChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisChan/gifts).



**#First-Year-Chatroom**

**_Avery:_** 1C race against faeries starting soon.

 ** _Sarah:_** Think Akko is going to do well?

 ** _Avery:_** Not that I don’t want her to win…

 ** _Avery:_** But I think I’d be more surprised if she does than if she loses.

 ** _Hilda:_** Did we ever find out how the hell she gained that 1C spot?

 ** _[Mod]P.Finnelan:_** Language, please.

 ** _Hilda:_** I don’t think “hell” is a bad word…

 ** _[Mod]P.Finnelan:_** Just watch your language.

 ** _Avery:_** Seems like it’s only gonna be the three of us.

 ** _Sarah:_** I think most of the others think this is gonna end badly.

 ** _Hilda:_** To be fair, I’d like to see it in the cafeteria, but it’s too crowded and I didn’t manage to get in.

 ** _Avery:_** Oh, the sun’s setting, things are about to begin!

 ** _Avery:_** There they go!

 ** _Sarah:_** Wait. Look at the grass. Look at the city. Is it…?

 ** _Hilda:_** Holy moly it’s glowing!

_Hilda was kicked out of the room by [Mod]P.Finnelan. Reason: WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE._

**_Avery:_** It’s glowing alright.

 ** _Sarah:_** Damn, that jump was clumsy. Seriously, how did she get 1C?

 ** _[Mod]P.Finnelan:_** Language.

 ** _Sarah:_** Sorry.

 ** _Avery:_** Did… Did they just attack with a STICK?

 ** _Sarah:_** At least Amanda was fast enough with those shields. That ship is OP.

 ** _Avery_** : Akko didn’t’ just dive into a random tunnel for no reason.

 ** _Sarah:_** She did. And the faerie followed. Now it can’t attack. I think the quality of the pilots may have diminished this time.

 ** _Avery:_** Yeah…

 ** _Avery:_** So, are they gonna do something or…?

 ** _Sarah:_** The tunnel’s too narrow for the faerie to get ahead of Akko, but the Shiny Rod’s engine stops them from attacking. Who would have thought, Akko can be kinda smart!

 ** _Avery:_** Yeah… But this is kinda boring.

 ** _Sarah:_** Supersonic boom! Let’s go!

 ** _Avery:_** She did it just in time too! Does she have a map or something?

 ** _Sarah:_** She’s gonna win!

 ** _Avery:_** OMG SHE ACTUALLY WON, I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS.

 ** _Sarah:_** Ha ha! She may be a bad pilot but she won anyways!

 ** _Hilda:_** She did win. That sonic boom seemed to shock the faerie. She’s not half bad.

 ** _Avery:_** Yeah… maybe we’ll have a chance yet.

 ** _Sarah:_** I’m sure we’ll do fine.

***

Chloé looked at the screen, frowning. Sarah, next to her, chatted excitedly about Diana’s win not long ago and it was annoying her. On top of that, Akko was now chatting with that horrid Daemon creature right before the race started. Did she have no sense of situation?

 _Damn it,_ she thought, feeling like a fool. She’d dreamt of being in Akko’s place, of taking First Category from Diana, but she hadn’t even made it to the top hundred pilots in the world applying for the race. And then Diana had won. First actual race and she’d _won_. Akko on the other hand had only gotten her spot because she’d bonded with the Shiny Rod. Everyone knew that.

She was so distracted by her own anger that she missed the moment where the dumb bird in the track took flight. Her thoughts focused and she watched the race carefully.

Akko near instantly proceeded to crash against a building and into a barricade. A collective sigh spread through the cafeteria. When she made the same mistake a second time, the sigh turned into a grunt. The race continued normally for a while and Chloé wondered if that had been a one-time thing.

Then Akko did a rather interesting maneuver, followed by a full-blown crash that halted her and left her in the final spot. “Oh come on!” Someone in the cafeteria shouted. A short booing rose, and Chloé joined in the anger. She could’ve done better than Akko in that situation!

And it didn’t stop there. Akko kept making the same mistakes, she kept on trying to pull a maneuver she clearly wasn’t familiar with and kept messing it up. The booing became a prevalent thing. Yet, after making such mistakes, Akko kept trying. She went faster, and… it actually worked.

The second lap was surprisingly better. She still made some mistakes, but while booing continued, Chloé had to pause. Akko was getting visibly better at what she was doing, pulling that vertical turn consistently. _Just one lap,_ Chloé thought, a bit amazed at how she started gaining positions.

It didn’t help a lot, though, because she messed up and proceeded to literally turn her ship upside down. However, right before a massive wave of booing began, something amazing happened.

Akko’s ship… shifted. Instantly changed positions.

Teleported.

The booing didn’t come, instead replaced by a general awe and whispers of confusion.

But more amazing was what followed. Chloé was actually amazed by the improvement in Akko. A practically flawless lap.

It wasn’t enough to win, not after messing up so badly, but it did put her in fifth place. The booing around them wasn’t as big as it could have been, and a lot of people were still confused by the teleporting.

Chloé, however, had to sit down and admit to herself that she wouldn’t have been able to pull off the maneuvers Akko did during that last lap. Maybe Akko hadn’t been so bad a pick as she’d first believed.

***

Avery watched the race start with coldness. The explosion of the Shooting Star still weighed on everyone’s minds, probably Akko’s the most. She’d done fine in the qualifier and regular in the first race. How would she do this time?

Avery hadn’t managed to get a spot in the cafeteria, but she also wasn’t in the mood for chatting, so she just watched the thing in her room.

Ah, there it was. The shape-shifting the Shiny Rod was famous for. Akko used it to open a path for herself by cutting trees, which Avery thought was smart for about half a second.

When half the racers took advantage of the now free path Avery couldn’t help a sigh.

This lasted for a full minute and, as expected, the other racers decided it was enough. Almost in unison, the Daemons and the Armor attacked and hit.

That was the end of the race for Akko. Right after that, an appal missile hit the ship, which started going back to normal.

The appali won. No points for anyone but them. Avery wanted to be mad but… She could understand. Akko was probably still affected. Was that an excuse for being blind? Probably not, but it was easy for outside watchers to judge a situation.

In the end, Avery just turned off the screen and laid on her bed. Hopefully they’d get news on Diana’s situation soon.

***

**#First-Year-Chatroom**

**_Chloé:_** After Amanda’s amazing race the cafeteria became unbearable.

 ** _Avery:_** I’ve given up on trying getting a spot there. It’s more comfortable to watch from our rooms anyways.

 ** _Chloé:_** I love Diana, I’m so sad Amanda got to race instead.

 ** _Avery:_**???

 ** _Chloé:_** That was NOT me. Sarah’s with me in the room. She took my pad.

 ** _Sarah:_** I’m only stating truths.

 ** _[Mod]P.Finnelan:_** Race is about to start. Keep off-topic bantering for another time.

 ** _Avery:_** Right. Just a comment before it tho: I thought Trashcan was, well, a dumpster, but these big cubes of crystal and the way they reflect light and all is beautiful.

 ** _Chloé:_** Well, I can’t disagree on that.

 ** _Hilda:_** Oh, bucket overflowed!

 ** _Avery:_** That was one speedy start. And… Wait, she got hit? Where?

 ** _Hilda:_** I think there was a spark?

 ** _Chloé:_** Some kind of bullet.

 ** _Avery:_** Dunno what I expected. And now she’s flying weird.

 ** _Sarah:_** I know she has to, but I really hope she doesn’t actually engage in combat with anyone else…

 ** _Chloé:_** Too late.

 ** _Avery:_** Sure, go after two of the big shots. If she didn’t have that shield she’d be fried.

 ** _Hilda:_** Using a ship’s capabilities isn’t against the rules though.

 ** _Chloé:_** She did score a shot, somehow. One more and the armors are done for.

 ** _Sarah:_** Yeah, exactly.

 ** _Chloé:_** Now THAT is nasty.

 ** _Avery:_** They actually hooked her? Are the snakes nuts?

 ** _Hilda:_** It counted as a hit, too. We’re doomWHAT.

 ** _Sarah:_** How’d she do that?! The hook just freed itself! Was it some Shiny Rod secret feature?

 ** _Chloé:_** Not sure, but _that_ certainly is.

 ** _Hilda:_** WHAT

 ** _Sarah:_** WHAT

 ** _Avery:_** Is this even legal?!

 ** _Chloé:_** Probably is!

 ** _Avery:_** She ended third, right?

 ** _Hilda:_** I think so. Her counter says she only got hit twice, so… Yep, there are the results.

 ** _Chloé:_** Well, that was better than I expected.

 ** _Avery:_** It wasn’t Amanda or Diana, but for a noob I’d say she fared well.

 ** _Sarah:_** Avery please, as if you’d fare better.

 ** _Avery:_** >If you’re not a chef you can’t critique food.

 ** _[Mod]P.Finnelan:_** Don’t fight. Race is over. Discuss the results or wait half an hour to continue.

 ** _Hilda:_** K. Just gonna say, Akko isn’t doing _as_ bad as people online want to make you believe.

 ** _Chloé:_** Why would you care for what people online say anyways?

_Hilda was kicked out of the room by [Mod]P.Finnelan. Reason: Wait half an hour._

_Chloé was kicked out of the room by [Mod]P.Finnelan. Reason: Wait half an hour._

**_Avery:_** Nice race. Gb.

 ** _Sarah:_** LMAO.

***

“Something’s off,” Nelson said as soon as the race began.

“Besides Akko somehow managing to not get knocked out of the track in the first ten seconds?” Finnelan said, looking at the screen in the teacher’s lounge while at the same time she kept an eye on the school forums to moderate a few chatrooms.

“The daemons have some sort of problem. They’re going too slow. Maybe their ship is damaged?” Nelson tapped her fingers on the table. She couldn’t focus too much on them, though, and instead moved on to examine Akko. It was really impressive, how much better she had gotten over the course of just four races.

“She’s not half bad,” Badcock said. Nelson nodded. Akko’s movements against the medusa and shapeshifter were surprisingly good. Snappy, a bit wild, but functional. They almost looked staged, with the white background of the floating circuit and the sparkling water on the sides. When the appali showed up and the three of them teamed to make them go back, Nelson had to admit Akko was also smarter than she’d expected. And then she made perfect use of nitro in just the right spot.

“She may win this one yet!” Nelson cried.

And she did.

Akko kept her first place with a perfect piloting for the next two entire minutes, and it was beautiful. She cried in excitement. Badcock chuckled. Even Finnelan smiled a bit as she typed something.

But then all of the excitement died. For some reason, Akko had gotten zero points. The tree of them exchanged confused looks.

Until the timer on the top-right corner went from negative numbers to positive.

“Those cheating bastards!” Nelson cried, pointing at the screen, feeling betrayed.

Badcock blinked in surprise, but she stood. “Excuse me, I think I need to cool off,” she said walking away.

Finnelan was looking at the screen with a frown. “I can’t believe I didn’t see that coming,” she said. “And when Miss Kagari had finally gotten a win, too…”

“She’ll be devastated,” Nelson sat, shaking her head. “She-” her eyes widened. “She collapsed!”

Finnelan said nothing, instead just thinking.

Nelson looked at the screen once more, and she heard the booing from the crowds. She felt so… impotent.

Damn this new iteration of the race and all of its organizers.

***

Avery and Mary had finally gotten a seat in the cafeteria, but neither of them were particularly excited. After seeing Diana get pounded like that, losing so hard… It was hard not to be discouraged. And now Akko’s race followed.

This was going to be a disaster.

And it was, or so it seemed. The first thing that happened was the armors trying to replicate their strategy, though it was clear the Shiny Rod was more capable than the Shooting. The armors must’ve picked up on this for they let Akko be, but she’d already gotten a late start.

No-one in the cafeteria made a noise. Everyone just watched with an overwhelming feeling of defeat.

But something was off.

First Akko got past the plants like nothing. Then she overtook the armors with a crafty maneuver.

She was going fast. Too fast for a novice. She got slowed down by the cyborgs and the reptilians, but that didn’t last long and the ship changed and blasted forward, bulldozing its way through.

Amused and excited whispers rose in the cafeteria.

Avery wasn’t an exception. Was it really Akko in that cockpit? When the next group of racers showed up—appali, octopuses and medusa—Akko seemed to have hit a dead spot.

But then she used her own opponents against them.

When she slipped vertically besides the appali and attacked the medusa with a laser, forcing them to step aside, Avery rose to her feet. She was about to shout something, but someone beat her to it. “Let’s go!” the voice came from the side. The tallest girl in school, Verochka, had stood on her chair and was a towering force cheering for the brunette.

As she moved through the track at an amazing speed, more people joined in. And when she got behind the leaders, the two damn cheating daemon ships and the shapeshifter, even Avery and Mary were up and cheering. The Blood Sailor dropped a sudden wall, and they all booed as it forced Akko to stop. It wasn’t for long, but now she had to deal with both Shapeshifter and Medusa.

Watching Akko dodge was thrilling. Wows and Ooohs flew around as Akko’s movements became a blur, and then the unthinkable happened.

Akko dodged lightning.

Everyone in the cafeteria went silent for a second. But when Akko sped up and left the medusa and shapeshifter biting the dust, the cheers became louder than before.

“She’s amazing!” someone shouted.

“Now that’s what I call First Category piloting!” someone else added.

Avery got it. She couldn’t form words, but her entire body seemed to burn with excitement. It felt like she was gonna do it. Akko was gonna win!

She kept going, and when she finally caught up to them at the highest point in the entire race, the noise in the cafeteria exploded. Those who hadn’t been cheering joined in as Akko danced between the two ships. She got hit, she was forced out of her comfort zone, but she kept fighting. “She’s gonna do it!” Avery finally managed to say something coherent. “Come on, Akko!”

“Come on, Akko!” Someone mimicked her.

“Akko, Akko, Akko!” The shout became a chant and suddenly everyone in the cafeteria joined in.

The cheers only became more insistent as Akko started getting pounded. More attacks hit her, the Shiny Rod shook as red inferno hit it from both sides. Things were looking grim, but maybe hoping something would change, everyone kept it up.

“Come on Akko, you can do it!”

Almost as if in reaction to that comment, something changed. The Shiny Rod’s characteristic spheres suddenly popped out of its body, and started spinning like crazy.

Then the lightshow began.

The chanting went back to incoherent shouting and cheering. Seeing Akko _obliterate_ the daemons was something no-one expected but everyone wanted. Fire rose within Avery, excitement like she hadn’t felt before during the race.

And when Akko finally crossed the finish line, the Shiny Rod dropping almost instantly, as if exhausted, the ‘Akko’ chanting began again.

Maybe Diana’s defeat in comparison to this win had made everyone overreact. Maybe Akko had just been _that_ good, if only this time.

One thing remained clear though: This had definitely been the most exciting race up to date.

***

**#First-Year-Chatroom**

**_Avery:_** After last race the cafeteria is full to the brim.

 ** _Lin-Lin:_** I know, right? I went there an hour before it started and even then I didn’t manage to get a seat.

 ** _Gaëlle:_** It is an inconvenience.

 ** _Avery:_** Now that’s someone you don’t see every day chatting.

 ** _Gaëlle:_** Oh, I’m Isabelle. I just burrowed Gaëlle’s wand.

 ** _[Mod]P.Nelson:_** Finnelan is sick, but she told me to keep you girls on topic.

 ** _Avery:_** Where is the earth team anyways? Race’s about to start.

 ** _Hilda:_** You don’t think…

 ** _Avery:_** Nah. Well, maybe. Now I’m worried.

 ** _Lin-Lin:_** What the hell was that?

 ** _Avery:_** Race starting?

 ** _Gaëlle:_** I think she meant the… white blur.

 ** _Hilda:_** Since when can the Noir Rod do that? And now it disappeared.

 ** _Avery:_** Oh, I just turned back the stream a moment. Damn, was that the Shiny Rod?

 ** _Lin-Lin:_** It had to. What is going on?

 ** _Avery:_** Not sure, but I guess we’ll have to wait three days to find out…

***

Verochka was alone today. After training for a while, she’d decided she’d give the race a watch. A lot of people thought it’d be boring, since Hielo was a boring planet. And after last race, with that form the Shiny Rod had used to win… Well, would there even be a contest?

It was clear there would be. The night-vision cameras showed the Noir Rod glowing as soon as the race started, and the Shiny Rod didn’t go into that other form. Maybe Akko didn’t use it for sportsmanship, or maybe it had some kind of limit.

Truth was, the race wasn’t particularly exciting. A lot of the racers were just confused, though surprisingly enough Akko, the Daemons and the Shapeshifters were doing ok. In fact, while it was obvious the shapeshifters had an advantage.

Verochka nodded approvingly at what she saw. It wasn’t exciting or hype, like the race in the Island had been, or a surprise like the one in Vorago. But it showed that Akko had truly grown as a pilot. In fact, Verochka realized, the commentators of the races no longer pointed out that Akko was a novice so often. They’d stopped underestimating her so much since maybe the race in Trashcan.

In the end, though, Akko only managed to come out in second. It had been almost a given that the Shapeshifters would win, but there had always been that last bit of hope.

Even still, Verochka smiled as she put her screen down. She’d underestimated Akko like everyone else at first. But now? Now she actually had hope.

Maybe they’d actually manage to win this time.

***

“I can barely believe this is a thing,” Finnelan said, watching the screen in the teacher’s lounge. She still couldn’t get over the shock of finding out the race would take place in TDE. She’d heard stories of it, but so little was known of the planet that she’d always assumed most of it to be exaggerations.

Yet looking at the planet through the cameras… it did feel really, really dangerous.

Nelson nodded. “I’m not sure why the Shiny Rod and the Unicorn are tied like that.”

Finnelan gave her a flat look.

“It must be some sort of strategy,” Badcock added. “Guess we’ll find out.”

“I hope Diana was the one to come up with it, because if it was Akko…” Lukić said in her raspy voice.

Today, even Headmistress Holbrooke had joined them. “I’m sure they’ll do great,” she said in her usual calm voice.

“Ah, race’s starting…” Nelson put on that focused look she always wore when watching races.

Finnelan watched with interest at the time that she moderated different chatrooms. This time, however, she tried paying some more attention to the races, as they were more important than some kids using curse words.

The daemons showed up in front of the humans. There was a tense moment before the daemons attacked, though curiously enough their projectiles missed…

Or not. They cut the hose, and Akko teleported away. Finnelan frowned. Something was off about this, but there was no time to process it before the Unicorn had to fly away, the Noir Rod in high pursuit behind it. The camera shifted to some of the other racers for a while, to which all teachers complained, but that was the nature of these races. When the camera eventually shifted back, it showed Diana behind the Blood Sailor and still tailed by the Noir Rod, which already had its strange drill starting off.

The Blood sailor was absurdly good at reading her. Diana wasn’t going to escape this one.

“Oh come on!” Nelson, as always, got overly emotional.

Not that Finnelan was less nervous.

Then the Shiny Rod appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and _smashed_ into the Noir Rod, taking it out of frame. A second later the cameras changed, showing as the ships spun, destroying the forest around them.

“Well done!” Finnelan got excited too, and the other teachers let a little cheer by themselves.

The Shiny Rod seemed fried, but at least the Noir Rod was equally damaged. The camera shifted back to Diana, and it showed her being pursued… though not for long. She turned mid-air, and the camera panned to show that she was being tailed by both the Blood Sailor and a massive, alligator-feline-mix creature that looked horrid and moved absurdly fast for its size.

Diana shot forward, as if trying to crash into it.

She dodged at the last second. “That’s our student!” Nelson claimed.

Lukić chuckled. “She’s grown bolder.”

And to everyone’s surprise, a minute later Akko reappeared, the Noir rod behind her. Finnelan stopped looking at the chat altogether, focusing solely on the race. The Rod’s shields were enough to protect the Unicorn, but for how long?

Not very long. The Blood Sailor suddenly used that glowing nitro thing it did, and it crashed into the Rod. The shields shattered, and Akko spun out of control, the ship actually getting caught by some trees.

“She’s not out!” Badcock was the first to point out.

“My, how lucky,” Holbrooke nodded with her usual smile.

But again, that didn’t last. The Noir Rod stopped pursuing Diana and it went back for the Shiny Rod. This was the end. Finnelan gritted her teeth. _Come on, Akko. You’ve gotten ahead every time. You were a bad student, but you’re not a bad pilot. You can do it!_

However, who came to the rescue was the Shooting Star. Who was piloting it was irrelevant. Did the rules for this race allow such a thing? Probably. With how crazy they’d been lately, it was hard to always keep them in mind.

What came next, though, no-one could have ever seen coming.

“Uhm…” Badcock hesitated. “Is that…?”

“It can’t be,” Nelson was shocked.

Finnelan watched as the Shooting Star _fused_ with the Shiny Rod to create a… mech. It shifted and changed until a giant robot stood in the middle of the forest, with the Shiny Rod as its core.

And then it grew, looking a lot more solid, and… It was attacked by reptilians. But it brushed the blast off. Then instantly proceeded to move with surprising speed and literally snatched the ring-like ship out of the air with a hand. A second later, the ring was smashed against the ground effortlessly.

“Holy shit,” Finnelan said, and her bad language was such that every other teacher turned to look at her, even more shocked at that than at the mech.

It tried to go after the Daemons next, which had attacked it, but the other reptilian ship got in the way, getting destroyed in the process. Then it tried again, and the Noir Rod tried to get away, but a sudden flash of blue made Akko stop.

The race ended with that, though no-one had actually noticed. In fact, it took a few seconds for the streaming to end and show who had passed, still focused on the robot as it moved.

Then the results popped up.

“That was… quite something, wasn’t it?” Holbrooke said, sounding strangely satisfied.

“I would say that’s cheating, but this cursed race deserves to be soiled by such things,” Nelson declared, angry.

“A truly outstanding engineering,” Badcock commented. “I’m half certain that has to be the design of our little mechanic…” she started writing things down.

Lukić said nothing, simply nodding in satisfaction.

In the meantime, Finnelan sat back. Even before the mech thing, Akko had been… good. IT had already been proven that she’d grown better, but it wasn’t just her ability to pilot. How she protected her friends, how she got over troubles… In such a short amount of time, Finnelan had come to realize just how good a pilot Akko had the potential to be. If she was _this_ good after just a few months, what kind of monster would she be once she grew into an adult? Shiny rod or not… It was incredible.

She couldn’t wait to see the last couple of races.

***

She wouldn’t get a chance to.

No-one would.

The last race Akko ran, the ninth official one, in Erebus, was… bad. As everyone in the cafeteria watched, there was a collective outcry when the tunnel collapsed and the connection disappeared. Two out of three cameras were lost, and only the Shapeshifter camera remained. But that didn’t matter.

The Noir Rod won the race, and by the time the Shiny Rod came out of the cave systems it was too late.

But surprisingly, a lot of students found that they weren’t angry at Akko. They were angry at the accident and at the race itself. Akko had done fine. Akko had done great.

When had public perception changed? Was it during the third race, when Akko had done a great effort even if she hadn’t won? During the fourth one, where Akko had been robbed of her victory? Or during The Island, when Akko’s comeback had been so iconic that it had climbed to the top spots of the most appreciated races of IPR history?

Even if Akko wouldn’t get to run the final race, the general consensus seemed to be that she’d done great, and that they couldn’t have hoped for a better first category pilot. Maybe the feeling wasn’t widespread. Maybe they were biased, since she was a Luna Nova student.

But as the commentator lamented this fact too, one thing remained clear.

Akko had managed to crawl at least a bit into everyone’s hearts. And maybe that was enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for IsisChan07! So yeah, that's 2 times now people have asked me to do side-stories for LPiA. Wild, huh? Hope you enjoyed. I had to re-read every race for this. The hardest part was finding the races inside this massive fanfic. Holy fuck.  
> If you enjoyed this, and would like to see _some more of it_ , consider _checking out_ my twitter or contacting me through Discord!  
> -Twitter: @BillErak (95% of this account is retweets of shitposting or gay stuff, check pinned tweet)  
> -Discord Tag: VathýSkotádi#1696  
> I'd really appreciate the _support!_


End file.
